Ceramic inks can be used for glass decoration, and often include mineral-based pigments and glass frits. Once applied to a glass substrate, the ink is heated to a temperate where some components of the ink, such as the glass frits, melt. When the ink is heated to a high temperature, such as to above 500 degrees Celsius (C.), components of the ink will melt and fuse into the substrate and will form a permanent bond.
Some ceramic inks include three major components: glass frits, inorganic pigments, and organic components. The organic components, including solvents, dispersants, additives, etc., serve as a carrier vehicle for the pigments and frits. In one example, the ceramic ink is first applied to a substrate, such as a glass substrate. After application to the glass substrate, the substrate is heated to cause the ceramic ink to dry and pin to the substrate. After the ceramic ink has dried, the substrate is placed in a kiln, for example, to temper, bend, thermally strengthen, etc. the substrate. Once heated to a sufficiently high temperature, such as above 500 degrees C., the frits/pigments fuse to the surface of the substrate.